


whirring engine, beating heart

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter can be too cold for Seijuurou to bear. It was lucky he had Shintarou to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whirring engine, beating heart

Winter is particularly harsh this year. It is a bad time to be anywhere besides in front of a fireplace where one can revel in its warmth, but Seijuurou finds himself stuck on a rundown cottage in the middle of the mountains. He’s thankful for the sudden snowstorm in some way, though. If it has stopped his journey, surely, it must have also held back the men that was chasing after him. He glances behind him and sees Shintarou sitting quietly in the corner, unperturbed by the cold. It must be nice being a made of metal, having no sense of extreme heat or cold. Meanwhile he, a mere human, shivers underneath his thick jacket.

 

“Seijuurou, are you fine?” Shintarou’s almost metallic voice follows immediately. 

 

“Yes.” He rubs his hands together and blows air into them. His gloves were lost somewhere when they were running. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

Having a brilliant mind for machines and engines, his mother was a hot target for those corrupt souls who wished to use her talent for their own selfish gain. She only made machines with the intention to improve the life of those around her. She dreamt of a world where her inventions would bring peace and prosperity. This dream, those with power did not share. 

 

First, there were offers of a percentage in the profit. Second, a respectable position in their company. Third, an offer to build her a bigger workshop. All of these she refused profusely.His father, although a bit hesitant, respected her decisions. There was never a fourth offer. Somehow, they decided such mind would be a waste if not in their hands. She died due to an ‘accident’ while she was out buying supplies with his father,

 

Seijuurou, even at his age of fourteen, knew better. He took every important blueprints and documents his mother owned and ran away. When the men came with his father following behind, all they arrived to see were useless documents and scrap engines. He was already far away by the time they realized it was him who’s to blame.

 

He only managed to bring one of his mother’s projects. She had named it Shintarou, an unfinished android. Seijuurou took it by himself to finish it with the knowledge his mother had taught him. In just a few months far away from his home, with just his mother’s things, he completed Shintarou. 

 

When he woke up, his eyes shone a bright green. If Seijuurou didn’t know about his parts, he would easily mistake Shintarou for a human. He blinks once. Twice. Shintarou’s eyes landed on him.

 

_“Seijuurou, are you alright?”_ were Shintarou’s first words, its voice still hollow. With those four words, Seijuurou realized his mother made Shintarou for him. 

 

_“I am now.”_ was his answer.

 

They lived together, getting along quite well. Shintarou’s database complimented Seijuurou’s interests and they almost never ran out of things to talk about. Even if they did, the silence was just as comfortable between the two of them. 

 

They managed to stay out of his father’s radar for four years, until a few days ago when Seijuurou heard news about a group of men searching for him. They ran away at once with no particular place to go in mind. They were almost caught actually, if Shintarou hadn’t put up a fight. It gave them a headstart, and they ran towards the mountains. Then came the snowstorm that they are now waiting for to subside.

 

Seijuurou sits beside Shintarou and leans against his shoulder, closing his eyes. He can hear the engines inside him whirring and it’s surprisingly calming to hear. It’s as if he’s listening to another person’s heartbeat. 

 

“Are you cold?” Shintarou asks.

 

“A little.”

 

Seijuurou feels Shintarou shifts. Then, he pulls him close. He opens his eyes in surprise. His back is against Shintarou’s chest, and the whirring sounds seem much louder than before. In just a few seconds, he feels the warmth emanating from Shintarou.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You can sleep now. I’ll just alert you if there is any disturbance.”

 

“And how about you? You ought to rest, too.”

 

“I can’t. If I sleep, my engines will turn off and I won’t be able to warm you.”

 

Seijuurou smiles and completely gives in, placing his head on the crook of Shintarou’s neck. It’s because of moments like this, with Shintarou’s arms around him and the space between them next to none, that Seijuurou wishes  Shintarou is more than just an android. That he should have been an actual human. But alas, that is one thing even the greatest minds cannot hope to accomplish.

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write anything for November ;~;  
> This might turn into an actual full-length AU some time, who knows (:3  
> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://rosedai.tumblr.com/post/105573084858).


End file.
